Four Horsemen
by shadowno
Summary: Another fic in my Shadows Universe, this one centering around the History of Sythe. slow start
1. Chapter 1

Four Horsemen

In the darkness of the night, four people made their way silently around the edge of an encampment of Anti Shinra terrorists. Known only by their code names, Sythe, Cronus, Reaper, and Kali made up the special counter terrorist forces under SOLDIER.

"Ok, there's a lot more of them than our briefing reported." Kali said, keeping her voice quiet. "What's the new plan?"

"Well, you could show them your tits?" Sythe suggested, smirking. Kali rolled her eyes, being the only female on the squad, she was used to those types of remarks.

"Will you shut it Sythe, just cause you've never seen a woman's breasts doesn't mean that she'll show you hers." Reaper said, jokingly.

"Yeah, well..." Sythe began to retort, but stopped when panicked yells and screams started coming from the camp.

"Damn it Cronus!" Reaper cursed. "Don't leave any alive." He said to the other two soldiers, and the three charged the camp where their fourth ally managed to slip off to unnoticed.

==##==

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"In the shadows!"

"that's a cat!"

"I'm behind you."

The last sentence spoken softly was the only one of importance. Panicking, the terrorists began to spin around, but none would complete the rotation. Cronus didn't even think as he dispatched the four men. Clean, quick, just how Shinra had trained him.

"Shoot him!" Came an order from behind him. Cronus lept away just as the spot he had previously stood exploded in a burst of gunfire.

"he's in the trees!" Another foe screamed, shooting wildly into the air. Cronus lept from the tree, landing with both feet square on the man's shoulders. The man next to him tried to adjust the aim of his rifle, but Cronus grabbed the barrel, forcing it away. Then, swiftly, he drew the man's own sidearm, jabbed it under his chin, and fired. Blood splattered as the top of the man's head blew off. The three remaining enemies stared at Cronus, horrified at the sight as their allies blood rained down on him. They didn't even stand a chance when the other three members of the SOLDIER squad nicknamed "The Four Horsemen" lept upon them from behind. Once their lives ceased to be, an eerie silence settled over the camp. Reaper quickly stood up, and walked over to Cronus. Upon reaching him, he quickly grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him down to the ground. Climbing on top of him, Reaper threw a fist into his face.

"Get off me!" Cronus demanded, kicking the eldest member of the squad off of him. They both quickly jumped to their feet, and prepared to go at it again.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down." Kali said, as her and Sythe got in between them.

"She's right, knock it off."

Reaper ignored them, as he angrily pointed at Cronus. "When you break protocol, people can die Cronus."

"Cool it you antique, mission success, no casualties." Cronus said, shoving Reaper's age in his face. It wasn't that he was old, but being in his late thirties made him a veteran in their business.

"You're not listening to me damn it. You could of got one, if not all, of us killed."

"Whatever, mission complete, I'm going back to base." Cronus said, walking off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rain poured down on them as the squad passed through a thick forest. Seeing no other choice, they decided to take shelter in an abandoned shack, waiting until the storm cleared to continue their journey back to Shinra. Unbeknownst to them however, tensions between the group would change all of their lives forever that night. It was early morning when the rain let up. Thinking everyone to be asleep, Cronus decided to leave the hut to get some fresh air. However, Reaper was wide awake.

"You better think twice about what you're doing." Reaper said, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Cronus asked, confused.

"I know what you're thinking, and no one deserts Shinra."

"I think your age has affected your mind, Reaper." Cronus taunted. "I'm only going out for some air."

"The hell you are!" Reaper yelled, drawing his sidearm and aiming it at Cronus.

Kali and Sythe were awoken by this, and jumped to their feet, startled by the scene in front of them.

"We miss something?" Sythe asked.

"Apparently." Kali answered.

"You two are just in time." Reaper explained. "He was trying to desert."

"You're insane." Cronus said. "I wasn't going anywhere. Now get your fucking gun out of my face."

"Either way, he's right." Sythe reasoned. "Lower your weapon, and let's find out what's going on here."

"No!" Reaper said. "He's a damn deserter and I won't allow it." With these words, he cocked his pistol.

"Reaper, stop it! They're right." Kali said.

Still, Reaper continued aim his pistol at Cronus, his trigger finger slowly squeezing the trigger.

"Damn it, don't point that thing at my brother!" Sythe yelled as he stepped forward, and grabbed the gun. Panicking, Reaper pulled the trigger. The the bullet shot from the gun, ricocheted off of the frame of the door, barely missing Cronus, and hit Sythe, causing him to gasp. The four squad mates were silent in shock, staring at each other for a moment. Then, Sythe fell, hitting the floor hard.

"Sythe!" Cronus cried, running forward to his brother. Reaper on the other hand, stared at them for a moment, before running out of the door and into the night. "Sythe!" Cronus called again, but his brother was unconscious.

"Cronus." Kali said.

"Stay here with him, try to get him awake." Cronus said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Cronus said, running after Reaper.


End file.
